


【青五】夜景录：东方之珠

by Ciudy_Zhang



Category: Lupin III, Lupin III Part III Episode 24: "Pray for the Repose of Your Soul", 鲁邦三世 - Fandom, 鲁邦三世 第三季 第二十四集《安息吧朋友》
Genre: M/M, 石川五右卫门 - Freeform, 青五, 青龙 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:48:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28042671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ciudy_Zhang/pseuds/Ciudy_Zhang
Summary: by：张郦；cp：青五，《鲁邦三世》系列角色，青龙X石川五右卫门；分级：限制级；警告：无；备注：无；时间：2018年 春
Relationships: Seiryu/Ishikawa Goemon XIII, 青龙/石川五右卫门





	【青五】夜景录：东方之珠

船儿弯弯入海港，回头望望，沧海茫茫。——《东方之珠》罗大佑

香港这个地方，某种意义上来说，可以算作石川五右卫门的反义词。这里是东方之珠：繁华，璀璨，忙碌，浮躁…… 这也不是五右卫门第一次来到这里，在替人做保全工作的时候，他来过不止一次——出入那些富丽堂皇又佯装简约的酒店，行走在人潮汹涌而面目冷漠的街头，在摩天大厦的屋顶边缘盯梢目标……每一个这样的时刻，他就会不由自主升腾起一种挣扎厌恶感，如果要下一个定义的话，这种感觉可以被叫做“咫尺即天涯”。

香港，一个总是令他犹豫的地方，因为这里有另一个人。

在南山寺修行的时候，五右卫门认识了青龙：这个男人的名字过于意向化，更像是代号。五右卫门刚拜师的时候，每天清早都要分出几个小时，到更深的山林里折些当日用的柴火。南山寺仿佛建在云间，天色稍稍一变，山中水汽就好比从地下钻出来一样，在苍翠之间弥漫开，十几米开外便是白茫茫的一片，人就好似被困在幕布之中。五右卫门从没有迷路过，即使是在大雾之中，只有一次——他蹲下捡不知为何散落一地的枯柴，突然有人从旁边的树杈上跳下，落到他面前：“五右卫门，不要再往前走了。”

“……为什么？”他抬头，是青龙，穿着一件深蓝色的宽袖褂子。

“前面是断崖，地上的柴火是我前段日子折的。当时脚下踩空，差点摔下去，这些枝条从背篓里掉出来大半。”

“你跟着我？”

“我的丝线挂到你身上了，不是故意的。”青龙向前两步，五右卫门戒备地退后一步，青龙又进一步，猛地拽住五右卫门的右手，他的力气极大，钳住五右卫门的手腕，另一手轻轻从上面解下一根透明的细丝。五右卫门一下甩开他的手，转过头，头发遮住侧脸，看不到表情，他觉得自己喉咙有些发干，身上僵得厉害，手心在流汗，两颊隐隐有些热。

“你不会一点都没感受到吧。”青龙每句话语气都不太友善，听不出他是字面意思还是讽刺。五右卫门没有搭理他，自顾自地转身走了，他追过来。五右卫门只管继续自己手上的差事。青龙跟在后面，折了枯枝放到五右卫门的背篓里，不一会儿，那个小筐就满了。两人一道下山。五右卫门犹豫再三，打破沉默：“青龙是你真正的名字吗？”

“真的就叫青龙，“他理了理自己有些散开的发髻，”这在九龙城寨里是很常见的名字。”

“……哦。”五右卫门心里默念两遍那个地方的名字：杂乱无章，过度拥挤，可以被称作黑暗的魔窟，黑暗的心脏，极端无政府主义的所在。

两人又陷入了沉默。

南山寺幽幽出现在眼前，青龙手里把玩着那些看不见的丝线，他佯装漫不经心：“五右卫门，你真没感觉到？”

五右卫门没有接话，他觉得青龙很烦，呆在青龙边上很难静下心来。

回想过去的事，五右卫门就有些恼火，他恼火自己一到香港就又想起那个家伙，更恼火自己一想起这些事就静不下心——他现在坐在大厦顶楼，脚下灯光万点，好似星火点缀的深渊，街巷若银河，川流不息，风撩过他颈后的头发。他和鲁邦这次的工作已经结束了，钱形警部两个小时前刚刚放弃搜查，而他们的回程机票是明天正午——

终于他决定去找青龙，即使对方说过自己铁定找不到：

”你知道九龙城寨里面有多少人吗？如果我不想见你，你绝对找不到我。有缘自会相见。“当时他是这么说的，穿着一件有些褪色的中山装，帽子整整齐齐地束着头发，那天清晨，他俩一同拜别不空师父下山。

五右卫门站起身，凉风呼呼灌进他敞开的衣领和宽大的袴管，他俯视着脚下——这儿是东方之珠，全世界最美的夜景之一，但对五右卫门来说，这些繁华他都不在乎——现在，他要去片无比璀璨之中的不毛之地，九龙城寨。

城寨比他想像得荒凉太多，他意外这里没有并没有青龙描述的那么多人，但其脏乱差的程度的确令人惊叹不已。城寨中还残存着不少人，但曾经的大多数似乎蒸发样的消失了。深夜里闪烁着点线之光，全让下头的黑暗托着，仿佛飘在压抑的海面上。这儿是个深不见底的黑色沼泽——就算扔一座山下去，也不声不响地沉到底，没了气息。

“没有正规人敢管那里。”青龙向他描述，从那天之后，五右卫门每个清晨出门，青龙都会跟着，两人大多数时间都是沉默着的，五右卫门承认自己在心里有一点点，就只刀尖大小的那一点点享受这样的沉默。大概是因为他帮自己一起折柴火，省了很多时间可以用来练习，五右卫门这样说服自己。但他还是讨厌青龙和自己说话——尤其讨厌有时想要接住青龙的话附和一下，但不知道该说什么。

五右卫门漫步在这波涛汹涌的黑暗里，他一会儿在地面上走，踩着泥水和到处飘飞的大字报，一会儿高高跃起，飞一样穿行在狭窄的楼宇之间，跳过一个个延伸出来，破败不堪，但张牙舞爪的招牌，以及他无暇细读的横幅。他的目光扫过这片壮观的死城，他看着曾经青龙给他讲过的景象：无处可去的吸毒者没有办法抵御瘾症，用他们蜘蛛似的四肢五指抓着地面，发出诡异而凄厉的叫声；妓女潜伏在昏暗的灯光中，肮脏裸露的服饰下是变形了或者根本没发育完全的双乳。没有人知道下一个遇见的城寨居民会是杀人犯，强奸犯，毒贩，还是来自充斥着艾滋的地下妓院，赌场，斗狗场。五右卫门并不为这样的黑感到恐惧，但他觉得不安，因为这样的夜景之下，有太多东西他没有看到：

那些同样存在于青龙描述中的，更完整的九龙城寨——

“八条自来水管都被几个最大的势力控制着，我的家族占有其中两条，但其实每幢楼的每个角落都在漏水。没有供电，但是可以偷接电缆 ……没有人希望自己的孩子留在城寨里苟且偷生，我的族人，年轻些的，都逐渐离开那里，但我想，我自己只有万不得已，才会离开……”

五右卫门停在一个屋顶上，他抿着嘴唇，皱着眉头，一言不发地环视周围。这样的万籁俱寂里，他听到自己的心脏砰砰跳着，快得有些生疼，他的脊背上起了一层薄汗，被迎面阴风一吹，周身一个激灵，这反应过来：刚才自己无头苍蝇似的乱窜的确不可能找到青龙，更何况，眼前这个强弩之末的乌托邦，根本就没有他要找的那个青龙——

怯懦的非法移民的孩子，用着比外界更先进设备的黑牙医，光着上身的非法鱼丸加工厂工人，养了六只猫大中午还必须点灯的杂货店老板，光着脚在楼顶杂乱天线间唱歌的小儿，还有穿着睡裙和变形胸罩骂骂咧咧的阿妈......这些都消失了，连同启德机场客机贴地飞行的轰鸣，这些全部没吱一声地，从这个毒瘤里，脓水似的流走了。五右卫门光临的这个九龙城寨只剩下腐烂的鸦色。他刚刚快速穿过那一间间逼兀的迷宫时，只看到清空的馄饨摊，废弃的面粉加工部，破落的小发廊，还有空无一人的肮脏厨房。曾经在此地与人同吃同住，同进同出的虫蚁老鼠四处乱窜，失去了粮所。剩下的只有那些无法离开之人——从童妓长大的老妓女，在一晒到外界阳光就哧一声化作血水的通缉犯，还有可悲到没有力气离开的瘾病人。

五右卫门微张着嘴喘息着，他觉得有什么东西堵在他的喉咙口，或者有谁捏住了他的呼吸道。他想起刚刚被自己无视的那些标语：

“破壞骯臟，視為香港毒瘤！”

“民主的港府，公然地出動軍警，把中國城寨人民的血汗搶走！”

“Only Political Suppression, WithoutReasonable Treatment! ”

五右卫门感到自己耳边传来巨大的轰鸣，他猛地回过神来，回头看见挥向自己的人工液压钳——为了把这黑灰色的乌托邦夷为平地，已经扣押了将近五千人，麻木不仁的拆除队伍以为他也是一个为了留在城寨而选择自杀的旧民。

液压钳触到楼体的一瞬间，五右卫门脚下的灰楼犹如脆弱的蝉壳儿般灰飞烟灭，他用力一蹬脚下的碎裂的混凝土，怀抱着斩铁剑，白鸽飞过夜空般地，再次跃起。有什么东西充斥着他的胸腔，呼之欲出。

“……只有万不得已，才会离开……”

现在这样算是万不得已了吗？五右卫门心中问自己，也问当年的青龙，他想到青龙说除非他愿意，五右卫门铁定无法在这城寨中将他找到。五右卫门感到自己的嘴唇在轻轻颤抖，他用力一合眼再用力睁开，漆黑的夜风撩过他的额前的头发：“青————龙————！”

他在拆除轰鸣声的掩饰下高声呼唤，就像他永远不会做的那样。除了金属和砖石碰撞的声音，没有任何声音回答他……

……

三个小时后，天空已经泛出了鱼肚白，五右卫门慢慢穿过这秋日的香港街头：纵然这里是感受不到季节的东方之珠。除了袴摆上隐约有些脏了，他和往常无异：只有他自己知道，宽袖之下，他的指尖冰冷冰冷的。他随着人群慢慢登上维港的渡船，去和鲁邦他们会合。

船儿弯弯入海港，回头望望，沧海茫茫。

（全文完）

写在最后的话：

这篇文章用了极其著名的歌曲名，没有冒犯之意，仍然非常抱歉。  
感谢喵喵子提供的考证帮助，感恩的心。  
我寻思着这个小系列的最后一篇大概是永远不可能写出来了，已经离坑了，女友都莫得了，所以还是直接发了。溜了溜了溜了。  
感谢你读到这里，我爱你。

来自 爱你的 张湘玉


End file.
